yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tetsuo Williams
"I can't fix the world, but If there's even so much as a glimmer of hope for this city, I'll find it. It's In my nature to do so...and as Mayor it's my responsibility 5d1bb29dbcde7cfdcb22681c227be829-d4e59if.jpg|Tetsuo Apperance Tetsuo has the appearence of a 25 year old male, and is actually 10 years older than that. He has back length Brunette hair, and a peircing serious stare, that shows wherever he may be, he always means absolute business. He's quite tall, and has an average frame, for a man who engages in regular daily exorcises. He has emerald green eyes, and prominant jaw line and is prone to drift off sometimes staring into an endless day dream. hashirama_senju___modern_by_lesya7-d7oadts.jpg Hashirama_by_EErieFaery.jpg hashirama_by_citrusgun-d5y9smm.jpg Senju.Hashirama.full.632358.jpg senju_by_las_t-d6jcz7n.jpg HashiramaSenju.png Behavior/Personality *Brave *Bold *Brash *Wise *Optimistic *Realist *Analytical *Paranoid Roleplay Allignment 'Nuetral Good' A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Mayor of Kasaihana City 'Koikonjitto Physiology' Tetsuo's Brain Capacity: 95% This is the ability which is akin to the Ryoji Family, Or R-Cell recipents. With this Koikonjitto are natrually bread to be genetically superior to the human species weather it be in on asepct such as intellgence, or speed, or in all physical aspects in general. This is why Koikonjitto's usually develop peak human traits faster than other human beings. They're also gifted with the unique abiltiy to use up to 100% of their brains potential allowing their senses to be in a constant ehanced state, specfically if they'd developed a percentage of 50% or higher (At base maturity, most Koikonjittos witll start with 25% of their brains potential and work up from there. None of the following abilities become avalible until 50% or higher potential is achived. Even then said abilites must be discovered, and remain dormant until then) That being said, a Koikonjitto can unlock more potential within their brains under complete stress filled situations and situations where odds are heavily stakced against them. Their will power matches their physical prowess, and spirit, and the potency of their chi is usually very high tier. Koikonjitto's regardless of pesonal preference will always have a habbit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trival things like washing dishes, to fighitng up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. . To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the enviorment and in dangerous situations. They're being is hardwired for all and anything combat based. They develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Said person can improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. As a result users of this ability can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. With brain percentage this high it gives a massive amount of physical advantages such as making The user's natural five senses at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 20 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. The user obtains combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability.User is gifted with extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. The user has complete control over the brains of oneself including senses, the conscious, subconscious and everything the brain controls. Due to this they are able to perform a series of functions; autonomic, or involuntary bodily functions, somatic, or voluntary bodily functions, and cognitive, concerning the use of the mind to solve problems. Koikonjitto's are chi conduits for a reason. Not only is their chi usually high and potenent, but their bodies are extra sensitive to chi itsefl. This in turn requries them to be able to use little/less amounts of chi to achive the physical feats they need. For example, what might take 50% of a person's chi to left a car or something of the sort, it would only take a koikonjitto 25%. This is heavily demonstrated by Densuke Ryoji, who uses the tinest amounts of chi to achieve high functioning feats. Even when running on empty, They can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time on what little energy they have. In essence: all koi's are hybrid cars, completely fuel effeicent and built for milage but with the perk of not sacrificing horse power. The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. While this is a key ability, it has limitations. Another thing is that it can be fooled by people he trust, or those he deems close to him. It is also indefinite to whom the danger might occur, it’s..random in a sense. The level of danger can be predetermined by how severe the feeling is, but it’s not clear to what it might be. In short if the danger effects him, his loved ones, or people in his immediate proximity. Or even aid in predicting the impacts and trajectory of enemies attacks, via upfront or blindside. it gives him a low grade precog sense enabling him to enhance his own reaction time, and see any speed of attack in a "quick time" sense. Based off of this he can also trace the location of the danger, by simply "tracking the feeling". User is capable of incorporating a sense-related power into their fighting style, helping to anticipate attacks, fight illusions, remember where an opponent is, etc. In turn this also allows one to minorly functionally control the whole voluntary/involuntary movement, causing/increasing/removing nerve ailments, etc. This apsect can be applied to many diffrent factors such as: *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Memory *Hyper Mind *Nerve Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Panmnesia *Instant Learning *Hormone Manipulation *Nerve Manipulation *Neural Impulse Manipulation *Develop Enhanced Condition through constant improvement. *Gain new skills/abilities potentially faster then your peers. *Develop genius level intellect through vigorous study and research. *Become expert-level anything in a fraction of the time required. *Potentially surpass the greatest masters of your field 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Karate '''Flow of battle: '''Sei 'Choy Li Fut Choy Li Fut (Cantonese) or Cai Li Fo (Mandarin) (Chinese: 蔡李佛; pinyin: Cài Lǐ Fó; Cantonese Yale: Choi3 Lei5 Fat6; aka Choy Lee Fut Kung Fu) is a Chinese martial art founded in 1836 by Chan Heung (陳享). Choy Li Fut was named to honor the Buddhist monk Choy Fook (蔡褔, Cai Fu) who taught him Choy Gar, and Li Yau-San (李友山) who taught him Li Gar, plus his uncle Chan Yuen-Wu (陳遠護), who taught him Fut Gar, and developed to honor the Buddha and the Shaolin roots of the system. The system combines the martial arts techniques from various Northern and Southern Chinese kung-fu systems the powerful arm and hand techniques from the Shaolin animal forms from the South, combined with the extended, circular movements, twisting body, and agile footwork that characterizes Northern China's martial arts. It is considered an external styleexplanation needed, combining soft and hard techniques, as well as incorporating a wide range of weapons as part of its curriculum. Choy Li Fut is an effective self-defense system,6 particularly noted for defense against multiple attackers. It contains a wide variety of techniques, including long and short range punches, kicks, sweeps and take downs, pressure point attacks, joint locks, and grappling. According to Bruce Lee: "Choy Li Fut is the most effective system that I've seen for fighting more than one person. It is one of the most difficult styles to attack and defend against. Choy Li Fut is the only style kung fu that traveled to Thailand to fight the Thai boxers and hadn't lost." –Bruce Lee 'Charicteristics' Choy Li Fut's hand techniques contain 10 elements 十訣: Kum 擒 slapping or pressing palm deflection, Na 拿 shooting arm bridge, Gwa 掛 back fist, So 掃 sweeping, Tsop 插 yin/yang knuckle strike, Pow 拋 upward power shot, Jong 撞 small upward power shot, Chaw 爪 claw, Bin 鞭 swinging power shot, Pei 劈 chopping, and Lui Yin 擂陰 yin/yang fist. Choy Li Fut's leg techniques contain 6 elements: Chan 撐 bracing, Ding 釘 nailing, Liu Tat 撩踢 kicking, So 掃 sweeping, Jet 截 blocking, Au 勾 hooking, and Dan 彈 springing. There are 8 techniques of how the hand and leg techniques are applied. They are: Yin 陰 negative, Yang 陽 positive, Kong 剛 hard, Yau 柔 soft, Hui 虛 false, Shi 實 real, Tou 偷 stealing, and Lau 溜 sneaking. The stances of Choy Li Fut are similar in height to other martial arts styles, such as Hung Gar, but not as high as those of Wing Chun. This allows the practitioner to move quickly during combat without sacrificing stability and power generation. What is unique to the Choy Li Fut style is sometimes termed "whipping", where the practitioner's upper torso twists to generate more power in executing hand and arm techniques. In other martial art styles, the upper body is less dynamic, placing more emphasis in stability and generation of static power. Other differences include how the practitioner's stance should be while facing their opponent. In the Hung Gar and Wing Chun styles, practitioners hold their torso perpendicular to an opponent, to allow the full use of both arms. In contrast, Choy Li Fut holds the torso at an angle to the opponent to reduce the target area exposed to him, and to allow the practitioner more reach. Front stances in Choy Li Fut have the front bent leg angled in to protect the groin, while other martial arts systems have the front bent leg facing forward. During revolutionary battles between anti-Qing and government forces (1850–1877), whoever belonged to the Choy Li Fut system would identify themselves by crying out "yak" when striking with the palm, "wak" when thrusting with a tiger claw hand, "ha" when striking with the fist, "hok" when using a crane beak strike, and "dik" when kicking. These sounds are unique to the Choy Li Fut system. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Kinetic Energy Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate kinetic energy, the energy possessed by any moving object, ie. the necessary work in order for an object with a given mass to move from its resting position. The kinetic energy gained during the acceleration process changes once the speed also changes, and when the object no longer contains the kinetic energy it has possessed as it accelerates it stops from moving. The work needed to make an object to stop accelerating is equivalent to the kinetic energy that it possesses during the initial stage. User can transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening their attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a simple touch, turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive, or cause target to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. 'Chi Form' The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. *Poison Immunity: Because Tetsuo is very skeptical about his life, and is never ignorant to the fact someone may poison him, he has tested every various poison on the globe on his own body, and using his advanced brain function, created immunities for over hundreds of them, and some even unknonwn to the general public. The user is immune to all forms of poisons/toxins/venom. This makes a perfect counter-ability to those with Poison Manipulation and Poison Generation. 'Weapon of Choice' His body as a whole Allies/Enemies *Odd or out of place communities *attackers of the city *Terrorist *Outspoken people *Ignorance 'Background' The majority of Tetsuo's life is a liteal mystery. As far as he was concerned, he did not start gathering memories of his life until he was an adult, which he found very odd. Growing up as a 21 one year old, who'd literally just been "born" so to speak, he had to adapt to everything so quickly, but because of the lineage he came from and being a clone of Tetsu Ryoji, he had VERY little problems, adpting, understanding, and analyzing the world around him. He quickly rose to power in the political world, while actually going to a two year college, and having a natrual nack for leadership and speechcraft. This was only one of his many talants, as he seemingly could do ANYTHING! He was MVP of his college football team, competed and represented america in the olympics, and won the record for highest number of canidate votes for the mayor posistion. Yes, his rise to power, was one gained through sheer genetics, but as he grew older, and his brain grew smarter so to speak, he began to unlock his own memories. LIttle beknowns to the Ryoji family, Tetsuo is well aware that he is indeed a Clone of Tetsu Ryoji, and well aware it was Ochigi who'd made him, and his brother, David Anderson, the more "imperfect" or "inferior" clone. Tetsuo hated to address him in that way, but genetics did not lie, as Tetsuo inherited the full bulk of the body he was cloned from. All that said and done, he also inherited the merrit and the need to do the right thing, and many times in life he has refrained from using his powers recklessly or for personal gain. Tetsuo, lives his life, knowing his lifespan is not that of a long one, but he will make it a fufilling one. If not as Mayor of Kasaihana, as a man with everything to gain and nothing to lose. Omega gene level SS - A 100 level fiend. This power goes as far as The big baddies we've faced. Examples being Thomas Flint, Kaizer, Blight, Drakin,etc. But to sum this level up would be Donnie Yun, a fiend with the power to destroy all those who face them unless approached carefully. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Ryoji Family Category:Koikonjitto